1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector for preventing an electrical card from flying out from a given ejection position.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, electrical device such as digital camera and PDA deploys an electrical card for increasing the storage of the device. An electrical card connector is used for connecting the electrical card to the electrical device. Electrical card connector in early stage just comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing for contacting with an electrical card, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. A part of the electrical card exposes to the outside of the electrical card connector for ejecting itself conveniently. Indeed, some electrical card connectors further include a push-push type ejecting mechanism for pushing the electrical card into or out of the electrical card connectors. The ejecting mechanism includes a slider moveable in the insulative housing, a coiled spring abutting against the slider, a link rod for controlling positions of the slider, and a locking spring for holding the electrical card in the electrical connector and avoiding the electrical card from drawing out of the connector by mistake. The electrical card has a cutout at one side thereof for receiving the locking spring so as to lock the electrical card into the electrical card connector.
While the electrical card is ejected out of the electrical card connector by the ejecting mechanism, the coil spring urges the slider to drive the electrical card move toward an insertion opening of the electrical card connector. The slider will be stoped by the insulative housing. But the electrical card will continue to move as original speed by an inertia force, thus the electrical card would fly out of the electrical card connector via break away from the locking spring.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the above problems.